survivor_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade West
Jade West (Jadelyn West) was a competetor on Survivor Redemption Island . Profile Retrieved from CBS.com Personal Claim to Fame: I direct my own short films. I've been starring in and writing plays for a long time. Pet Peeves: When people say "supposably" rather than "supposedly" and "fustrated" rather than "frustrated", People who put ketchup on hot dogs, When people complain about her chewing ice loudly ("If that bothers you, then good!"), When people say "Have a nice day!", What fish smells like on a hot summer day, When boys ask me "Can I kiss you?". The number 9. Bras that hook in the front. When i'm at a restaurant and the shrimps have tails. Twins (and people that copy other people). Aloe Vera. Guys who bite their lower lip while they dance. People who have more than two bumper stickers on their car. AND LOTS MORE 3 words to describe yourself: Bitchy, Dark and Slighlty disturbing If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) Scissors 2) A bunny rabbit. (Don't judge me!) 3) Another pair of scissors. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I'm unique. But yeah I admire Jerri Manthey. She's awesome for being a villain. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Kick ass! Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: '''People will be too scared to vote me out. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I'm a survivor. Simple as that .Life at camp Jade was in the Havic tribe. She was definately from the get go an all around player. performing exceptionally in challenges. She also formed a strong secret alliance with Aria Montgomery in the first few days. However Jade did not get on with all of her tribe. Most of her tribe either felt threatened by her or hated her guts. One of which was Mona Vanderwall . However Jade proved her skill when she got Mona voted out of her tribe after she under performed in a challenge. Jade was also proven to be a violent player. Her first incident involved shouting. Then she went onto shove one of her own teammates Sean Ackard.She soon found ian idol without a clue. However she crossed the line when she hit Noel Kahn in the face during an immunity challenge and was disqualified from that challenge. After that her team lost. Giving them a reason to vote her off. Jade saw the threat and began to plot .At tribal most of the team voted for her. However Jade played the idol. This meant that all votes against her did not count. Jade was on a roll and Sean was sent home. After this incident Jade was sure she was next. Only the others decided to vote out Robbie knowing he was a bigger threat jury wise. Aria and Jade told Robbie that the others were voting for him and they should vote Tori Vega out. Robbie did and the votes were tied. Leaving Caleb, Andre, Jade and Aria to decide. Caleb at the last minute switched his vote meaning Tori was voted out. Merge At the merge Jade quickly found herself outnumbered by Capezo who had more members. However Beck Oliver was on the outs of his tribe After the first immunity challenge Beck and Andre got individual immunity. But this wasn't enough. Beck had decided to side with Jade and the rest of Havic to give them an edge. Havic plus Beck voted out Spencer Hastings. Since then Beck stuck with Jade the two becoming inseperable. Both developing feeling for each other. The two decided that Noel was next however what they didn't know was that Andre and Caleb had sided with Capezo. This meant that Robbie Shapiro was voted out. At the reward challenge Both Jade and Beck were second and third out. Jade very frustrated. However Beck calmed her by rubbing her back. Aria won the reward and invited Beck, Jade and Emily Fields to join her. This was part of a plan to blindside Emily. After she was gone Jade and Beck got even closer. Sharing a kiss and becoming very hands on. On day 27 the hibachi tribe came together to vote off Lucas as he was a jury favourite. The new bond didn't last long and they shortly went back to their alliances. On day 30 the tribe were decided on voting Jade. Their plan was short lived when Jade beat Andre for Individual immunity. Jade insisted on giving Beck her necklace but he ordered her to keep it. Due to this Beck was voted out leaving a devistated Jade. After Becks departure the old Havic came together again. Voting of Cat and Noel. However after failing to win immunity Jade was finally voted out. She got a respectable 5th place. Jury On the jury Jade stated how she hated most of the people sitting infront of her. However some she hated more than others. In the end she said herself to Aria: "You were strong. We were allies since the first days. But you couldn't do anything for yourself. Its the truth. You followed me never objected. You were strong physically but weak strategically." Despite saying this Jade still voted for her saying how much she hated the others. Her vote was one of the ones that picked the winner. Live Tribal Council At the live reading of the votes Jade was quizzed by Jeff about her strategy. She replied "My strategy was the same strategy I go by in life. Bite heads of anyone who's in the way." Fellow tribemates questioned her but she shook it off. Also Jeff asked about her relationship with Beck, Mainly sue to the fact he had his arm around her. Jade did reveal that after the show Beck and her got very close. But nothing else was said. Jade also beat Noel and Hanna Marin for the $100,000 strongest player award.